


Rose Tyler

by DeniesReality



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniesReality/pseuds/DeniesReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie Piper as Rose Tyler from the series 1 episode Dalek</p><p>Graphite pencil in 3H, 2B, and 6B</p><p>I don't have a scanner, so the photo was taken with my iPod Touch</p><p>March 12, 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on [deviantART](http://fav.me/d7egyap) and [Tumblr](http://theartsyside.tumblr.com/post/79338873646/deniesreality-rose-tyler-from-the-episode)
> 
> AKA MidknightStarr
> 
> Please do not claim work as your own and do not post anywhere else without permission.
> 
> *I do not own anything related to any of my fandoms and all copyrights belong to the original owners*
> 
> **If any of the links are broken, or not working the way they should, please let me know by leaving me a comment here so I can fix them. Thank you**


End file.
